fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Poszukiwanie Maski Zniszczenia
Oto historia Arvala, Corenastanina powietrza. Ciekawostka Opowiadanie zrobione w oczekiwaniu na załadowanie się moich gier. Rozdział 1 Arval chodził po swojej wiosce. Było tam jakoś...cicho. -Halo!-wołał Arval.-Jest tu kto? Cisza. -Ani żywej duszy-mruknął. Po chwili domy rozpadły się. Arval chwycił miecz w pogotowiu. -Hej, a co to za przechadzka?-Corenastanin odwrócił się i ujrzał niebieskiego Skakdi. -Precz, potworze!-krzyknął Arval, gdy Skakdi rzucił się z furią na niego. Po chwili pojawiło się mnóstwo różnych Skakdi, które widząc pojedynek, roześmiały się: -Naszego imperium nigdy nie uszkodzi żaden głupiec! Skakdi wbił włócznię w serce Arvala. Rozdział 2 Arval obudził się i z ulgą stwierdził, że to był tylko sen. Do jego domu wbiegł Nager, przyjaciel Arvala, krzycząc: -Maska Zniszczenia! Kto by pomyślał! Istnieje! -Opanuj się-powiedział spokojnie Arval. -Wiesz, że od niedawna szpieguję Skakdi. Odnalazłem pewien interesujący przedmiot-list. Nistety, mam tylko jedne, bo były dwa takie same. I pokazał list. Wyglądał on tak: Kramano, mieliśmy wziąc ślub, ale protestowałaś. Aby nakłonic cię do małżeństwa, odnajdę Maskę Zniszczenia i dam ją tobie. Spotkajmy się jutro, Herok -Odnajdziemy maskę-powiedział Arval. Częśc 3 Następnego dnia trzeba było ruszac, inaczej Herok pierwszy dotarłby do maski. Arval i Nager wzięli ze sobą grupę zołnierzy do pomocy. -Kłopot w tym-rzekł Nager.-Że nie wiemy, gdzie jest maska. -Hmm...-zamyślił się Arval.-A Herok skąd wie? -Może znalazł mapę? -Musimy miec tą mapę. Wiesz, do czego zdolna jest Maska Zniszczenia. Cisza. -Nager?-Arval zobaczył przyjaciela, stojącego na skraju lasu. Była tam przepaśc, a w dolinie szybko przemieszczało się mnóstwo rydwanów, ciągnietych przez różne Rahi. Był to rydwany armii Skakdi Heroka i Kramany. Obaj odwrócili się i zobaczyli martwe ciało jednego z żołnierzy. -O nie-mruknął kolejny z żołnierzy.-Stoimy w gnieździe Szarych Węży! Wszyscy chcieli uciekac, lecz Szare Węże otoczyły ich. Żołnierze zginęli, a Arval i Nager skoczyli w przepaśc, nie zważając na Skakdi. Częśc 4 -Oni chcą wykraśc mapę!-wrzasnął jakiś Skakdi.-Brac ich! -Co to, to nie-mruknął Nager, patrzac, jak Szare Węże atakują Skakdi. -W nogi!-wrzasnął Arval. Udało mu się popatrzec na mapę w rekach martwego Skakdi i zobaczył, że muszą iśc na północ. Uciekli Skakdi, lecz zagrożenie z ich strony nie minęło... -Eee..nie wzięliśmy statku-zamartwił się Arval. Z tego co pamiętał, droga prowadziła w morze. I wtedy coś zaatakowało. To "coś" było tak naprawdę brązowo-srebrnymi maszynami na kołach, które cięły wszystko swymi mieczami. Arval uderzył jednego mieczem, ale były one zrobione ze stali. Nager tez próbował, lecz było to na nic. -Mam plan-rzekł Nager. Po tych słowach zaatakował jedną z maszyn od tyłu, a zaraz wdarł sie do jej środka-można było stamtąd sterowac pojazdem! To samo zrobił Arval i po chwili maszyny nie wiedziały, że Corenastanie są w środku, więc rozdzieliły się na grupy, by ich odszukac. Arval i Nager pojechali w swoją stronę, a gdy byli już daleko, wyszli z pojazdów. Częśc 5 Za pomocą pojazdów, przepłynęli morze, aż odkryli małą wysepkę, pokrytą popiołem. -To tutaj-mruknął Arval. -Patrz!-wrzasnął Nager i wskazał palcem morze. Sunęły po nim okręty, zapewne okręty Heroka i Kramany... Wbiegli do jaskini. Tam był kamienny piedestał, a na nim Maska Zniszczenia! Arval podniósł ją, a na wejście do jaskini spadł kamień i brama zablokowała się. -No i Maska jest-rzekł Nager.-Ale teraz i tak na niewiele nam się to przyda. Arval spróbował założyc maskę na głowę. -NIE!-Nager na to nie pozwolił.-Nie wiesz, jak to kontrolowac, przy okazji możesz i nas wysadzic! Arval odłożył Maskę na piedestał i rozłożył ręce w bezradności. Częśc 6 Arval i Nager nie wiedzieli, co robic. Nagle usłyszeli głosy Heroka i Kramany: -Wejście jest zablokowane!-to był głos Kramany. -Spróbujmy je zniszczyc-to był głos Heroka. Coś uderzyło w kamień. -Nic z tego-to był głos Kramany.-Ale nie możemy się poddac! Znajdziemy Maskę! -Będziemy próbowac do skutku-Herok nie chciał ustąpic. Cały czas Skakdi próbowały zniszczyc wejście. Na próżno. Maska Zniszczenia wzleciała w górę. Wydobył się z niej głos: -Gdy nie ma już nic, pozostaje tylko ja. Częśc 7 I świat zawirował. Dwaj Corenastanie znaleźli się w jakichś ruinach fortecy. Tajemniczy, szary Toa podszedł do nich. -Jestem Toa Zniszczenia Folzer-rzekł.-To była moja forteca. Aż postanowiłem stworzyc Maskę Zniszczenia. Podczas tworzenia zaatakowały mnie Rahi. Musiałem się bronic, ale nie dałęm rady przerwac tworzenia Maski. Jakiś Manas zaatakował mnie w czasie tworzenia. Powstał wielki wybuch, który sprawił, że forteca wybuchła, a ja zostałem uwięziony w Masce. To, co widzicie, to wizja. Arval i Nager kompletnie nie wiedzieli, co robic. -Odeślę was z powrotem. I tak powiedział, jak zrobił. Herok i Kramana wreszcie dostali się do jaskini. Na widok Arvala i Nagera Herok zaśmiał się. -Maska jest nasza-król Skakdi był nieustępliwy. Częśc 8 Arval wsadził Maskę na głowę. -Nie!-Kramana pobiegła, by zdjąc Maskę. BUM! W jaskini zadymiło się, a gdy dym opadł, Kramana była...Szarym Wężem! -Wrrrrr.....-Heroka napełniła wściekłośc.-Tym razem nic mnie nie powstrzyma! Zdarł Arvalowi Maskę z twarzy, i miał go udusic, lecz nagle z Maski wyskoczył Folzer. Uciął Herokowi głowę. Aria Heroka była tym bardziej wściekła. Jednakże jednemu Toa i dwóm Corenastanom udało się przedrzec do brzegu wyspy. Tam zabrali łódź i odpłynęli. Skakdi ścigałyby ich, ale Folzer, dzięki mocy zniszczenia, wysadził wyspę. Częśc 9 -Dziękuję wam za pomoc-powiedział Folzer.-Używając Maski, uwolniliście mnie. -My także dziękujemy-powiedział nieśmiało Nager. Dopłynęli do swojego rodzinnego miasta. -Macie tu jakichś obrońców?-zapytał Folzer. -Nie-odrzekł Arval. -Ja tu zostanę. I od tego czasu Folzer bronił miasta przed niebezpieczeństwami. A Maska Zniszczenia? Folzer zostawił ją na wyspie, gdy uciekał. Maska zatonęła. Arval i Nager Maski nie mają...ale mają przyjaciela. KONIEC Kategoria:FF Kategoria:TTwórczośc Takanuvy737